The purpose of the present study is to investigate the effect of single agent and combination chemotherapy on human bladder transitional cell carcinomas by using the nude mouse/human tumor xenograft system. To achieve this goal established tumor lines will be transplanted into nude mice. Initiation of treatment will begin when tumor reach a size of 1 cm3. Treatment evaluation will be based primarily on tumor growth curves and histopathological changes. Various combination treatments and the significance the sequence of the chemotherapeutic compounds may have on tumor response will also be studied. An effort will be made to evaluate tumor response in relation to tumor grade and stage of the disease.